


Записная книжка Отабека

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Handmade, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, graphic design, scrapbooking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Ей он рассказывает все свои тайны
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: челлендж





	Записная книжка Отабека

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7e/de/B6OR9v1M_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/45/59/ZLhuK5PW_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/99/c3/MLurPj6g_o.jpg)


End file.
